Braddock Academy (Earth-616)
| Allies = Death Locket, Cammi, Runaways, Avengers Academy, FF, Jean Grey School, MI13 | Enemies = Arcade, Masters of Evil | Origin = The Braddock Academy is a school organized to train Britain's best and brightest to become heroes. | PlaceOfFormation = Braddock Manor, England | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Dennis Hallum; Kev Walker | First = Avengers Arena Vol 1 1 | Last = | HistoryText = Origin The Braddock Academy was organized under the direction of Captain Britain in his ancestral home, Braddock Manor in England. Much like the American Jean Grey School for Higher Learning or the Avengers Academy, the Braddock Academy is tasked with training Britain's best and brightest children to become new generations of heroes. Murderworld ]] While creating his newest death game, Arcade kidnapped five of the Braddock Academy's students including Anachronism, Apex, Cullen Bloodstone, Kid Briton, and Nara. After abducting the students, Arcade brought them to his new Murder World island. To prevent suspicion about their disappearance, Arcade periodically post fake picture and social media updates. Captain Britain has tried unsuccessfully to track his students, but instead has been left to clean their mess. The games began after Avengers Academy student Mettle sacrificed himself for his girlfriend Hazmat. The Braddock Academy students ventured off by together and were soon joined by Death Locket. The Braddock Academy students suffered from internal conflict, which eventually resulted with Anachronism beheading Kid Briton, and Apex using her technopathy to attack all the other Murder World contents. The three remaining students joined with Cammi, the Runaways, and Avengers Academy students. Ultimately, they were attacked by a rampaging X-23, and Cullen transformed into the Glartrox to fight her. Nara eventually sacrificed herself to save Cullen and prevent Aiden from murdering. Contest of Champions Despite some truancy issues, the Braddock Academy was one of the many schools for super-powered adolescents to participate in the first annual Contest of Champions held at the Avengers Compound in Palo Alto, California under the direction of Meggan, Dr. Pym, Wolverine, and She-Hulk. Braddock Academy Faculty * Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) * Meggan * Spitfire (Jacqueline Falsworth) * Elsa Bloodstone * Union Jack (Joseph Chapman) ]] Students * Anachronism (Aiden) - A former chubby gamer who recently gained the body of an immortal Celtic warlord god. * Apex (Katy Bashir) - Extremely intelligent and manipulative flyer and secret technopath. Currently dating Kid Briton. She was murdered by Death Locket. * Bloodstone (Cullen Bloodstone) - The youngest member of the famous monster hunting family. Sullen, but extremely bright and observant. * Box (Roger Bochs Jr.) - Son of the famous Roger Bochs, scientist and engineer. Box operates in an exoskeleton-style construct based on his father's original design but modified to increase his speed and strength ten-fold. Roger Jr. suffers from the same congenital condition that robbed his father of his legs at birth. * Kid Briton (Brian Braddock) - An alter universe, teenage version on Captain Britain. Sometimes he's a cocky twit. Currently dating Apex though "secretly" having an affair with Nara. He was beheaded by Aiden when he tried to attack Nara. * Kid Copper (Bobby) - a boy with an enchanted police helmet which helps him solve mysteries. * Loch - Has tough, scaly skin and arms with nearly unlimited strength and flexibility. Loch can also swim rapidly and breathe underwater. * Magic Boots Mel (Melanie Kapoor) - Young girl equipped with a pair of magical soccer shoes endowing her with the ability to kick and aim over great distances and making her invincible while dribbling. * Nara - An Atlantean orphan and exile with a violent temper and abandonment issues. "Secretly" having an affair with Kid Briton. Sacrificed herself to prevent Aiden from killing his best friend, Cullen. * At least 8-12 other unidentified students, possibly more. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Because of missing many of their students, the Braddock Academy had to cancel the soccer match with the mutants of Jean Grey School For Higher Learning. * Loki temporarily joined the Braddock Academy disguised as a janitor in order to steal a magic key in the possession of Meggan. * They focus on History, Politics, and Magic. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Schools Category:British Organizations